The Fox Among Wolves
by gryphonsson
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted by Kakashi? What will be different in Naruto's life? Naruhina, other pairings inside. Rated M to ease my anxiety issues. I think I stink at summaries.
1. Warning!

ATTENTION TO ALL CRITICS!

This is my first fanfic, so only compliments and **constructive** criticism, or else.

?: Hey, start the first chapter already!

Shoo! No coming out until next fanfic, Hinaru!

Hinaru: Fine…(leaves)

Anyway, Pairings for at least the sequel are:

Naruhina

KakaAnko

SasuTen*

ShikaTem

InoKiba*

TsuJira

SakuLee

GaaraMatsu

KonoHanabi

IruAyame (That's right, the teacher and the noodle girl!)

KureAsuma*

KankuTayu

GekkoYugao

(Note: willing to reconsider ones with a star next to them)

That's part of my master plan… MUAHAHA!

(Hinaru comes out and uses the ancient and deadly Frying-Pan no Jutsu on the author to shut him up)

?: FINALLY... Anyway, Gryphonsson has a question for reviewers... Do you want the classic "Sakura-dumps-Naruto-leaving-him-shattered" style, or him being in love with Hinata from the start? That will be in the polls, ending on Christmas.

(Wakes up) Oh, also, I've been out of touch with canon for a while, so it would be nice if someone brought me up-to-date.


	2. Adopted By Kakashi?

GS: Oh, my head… Why'd you hit me so hard, Hinaru?

Hinaru: You wouldn't shut up!

???: That's ENOUGH you two! Boys… can't live with them…

GS: Kanira, how'd you get out?!?

Kanira: How do you think?

Hinaru: PLEASE tell me you locked the door behind you…

(Pink rabbit walks in carrying a chainsaw)

Naruto: THAT was in your head?!?

GS: OH CRAP!!! RUN!!! (everyone scrams)

Hinata: (peeking from behind a corner) G-gryphonsson-kun does not own Naruto-kun's show, since if he did he would be rich… b-but I will own N-naruto-kun eventually!

"Talking" 'Thinking'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Adopted By Kakashi?!?

It was the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack… and the council was giving Sarutobi and the blond child he was holding a headache with their chattering.

"SILENCE! Yes, this child contains Kyuubi! That does not make the boy himself a demon, and I hereby decree that in order to let him live a normal life, only those with rank Jounin or higher will be told this secret. Understood?!?"

The room went silent. Danzou, being the sly bastard he is, responded. "Very well… in return, you will place the boy under the care of one of the families with doujutsus. That way," he finished smugly, "if the fox begins to break out, we will know immediately." He smirked, as did the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans.

The Third Hokage nodded. "Fair enough. I will decide who exactly to give Naruto to after the council meeting." Of course, he had already decided who would raise the boy, but Danzou didn't need to know that.

"Now on to the next order of business…"

When the meeting was over, Kakashi started to leave. "Not yet Kakashi." Kakashi went over to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama?" "I want you to raise Naruto."

"WHAT?!? Why me?"

"You have the Sharingan, which Danzou requested the caretaker have. You're a patient man, and the Uzumakis have always had stamina. You won't kill or abandon the boy. And on top of that, you know what the important things in life are. You will make a fine guardian."

Kakashi gently picked up the sleeping bundle in the Third's arms. 'I've lost so many people… Obito, Rin, and now my sensei… Maybe having someone new to fill in those gaps will be good for me…' The bundle yawned a little and opened its sky-blue eyes sleepily.

Kakashi smiled at him. In response, Naruto grinned, reached up and yanked off the mask. Kakashi quickly snatched it back, put it back on, and looked at the Hokage. "I'll raise the boy as long as you do not tell ANYONE what I look like behind my mask." He then left with Naruto.

Danzou saw the whole thing and was furious. Not only did the Hokage find a loophole in the deal, but Kakashi actually agreed! No matter… the demon would show its true colors eventually, and when it did, it would die…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GS: So, what did you think?

Naruto: I'm getting raised by KAKASHI?!?

Hinata: N-naruto-kun, c-calm down…

(GS and Naruto argue while Hinata tries to calm them down)

Hinaru: Weird… Hey Kanira, did you manage to lose that crazy rabbit?

(Kanira comes in with the rabbit hot on her tail)

Kanira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Rabbit: CHEEEEEEESE!!!

(Everyone else sweatdrops)

GS: I got this. HEY MR. BUNBUNS, CHEESE IS IN THE TOILET!

Mr. Bunbuns: CHEEEEESE!!! (Sticks head in the Interdimensional Toilet)

(GS flushes Bunbuns down into his own dimension)

???: MR. BUNBUNS?!?

GS: It suits him. Anyways, R&R!


	3. Kill the Demon!

Hinaru: We're back! Wait – WHAT'S THE RABBIT DOING ON THE COUCH?!?

Mr. Bunbuns: DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

(Mr. Bunbuns grabs a mace and starts chasing Hinaru around the room)

???: Well, that brain transplant was a waste of time.

GS: Tell me about it, Yasha.

Hinata: (whispering) G-get on to the story p-please!

Kanira: Gryphonsson only owns the hanyou Hinaru, me, Yasha the kitsune, and Mr. Bunbuns, as well as anything else he thinks up. He doesn't own Naruto or anything else copyrighted, or else he'd have put Naruto with Hinata at the start of the canon and had Sasuke mauled by fangirls for fun. Gryphonsson also wants to say "Hi" to the readers and encourage them to review and vote in his poll on what happens in the fic.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Chapter 2: Kill the Demon!

Kakashi was walking home with a sleeping Naruto in his hands. Suddenly he ducked…

…just in time to avoid a shuriken to the head. 'What the hell?!?"

"I just want the boy… Give him up and no one gets hurt," snarled the rogue nin that had appeared behind him. His answer came in the form of a kunai up his butt. "Hidden Taijutsu: 1,000 Years of Death!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku waited patiently for the rogue ninja he had hired at the rendezvous point when suddenly he saw said ninja flying through the air in the direction of Suna. "What in the name of Kami is he doing?!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the rift between worlds, Kami sneezed during her game of poker with the Fourth Hokage. 'Shinigami-kun must be gossiping about me again.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he was about to eat Orochimaru's soul, Shinigami sneezed, and Orochimaru ran off shouting, "I'M FREE!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, Kakashi made it home, put Naruto in bed, and went to sleep. He woke up at midnight to find an angry – and of course, EXTREMELY drunk – villager about to kill Naruto in his sleep. Here is what he said:

"KILL TH—OW!"

The "ow" was when Kakashi punched him into the Hokage's tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hokage's office, the Third was fighting a rogue ninja when suddenly a villager flew in and landed on the ninja. The Hokage sweatdropped. 'Well, that was convenient. Now to turn the rogue in to ANBU and get back to the EBIL paperwork.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in BattleOn, Zorbak sensed someone was using his line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GS: So, How was it?

Mr. Bunbuns: Me like. (Starts chewing on some cheddar cheese)

Yasha: Eh, not bad. What do you think, Kanira-chan?

Kanira: I say it was great.

Naruto: When do we get to the part where I get to be with Hinata-hime?

GS: Soon, young Padawan, soon. R&R folks!


	4. Hello First Friends! Revised Slightly

(Purple-eyed Akimichi comes in, looks around while eating Doritos)

Akimichi: Hey guys (munch munch), what's up?

Hinaru: CHOMEN?!? Is that you?

Chomen: In the flesh!

Hinaru: (points and shouts) I challenge you to an eating contest!

Chomen: Ramen or cinnamon rolls?

Hinaru: Both!

(Table with ramen and cinnamon rolls pops into existence, Hinaru and Chomen sit down, and a redheaded Mario with black clothes, a Z on his hat, and orange overalls flies over with angel wings)

Mario guy: Aaaaaaaaaannnnnddd… BEGIN!

(5 hours later: Both contestants are still eating, and Hinata and Naruto's jaws are on the floor)

Kanira: Don't act so shocked, Hinaru's nowhere near his limit.

GS: Yeah, he eats more than Naruto, right Zario?

Zario: That's a-right!

GS: By the way readers, Zario is a divine OC. Anyway, I'm surprised only one person voted on the Chidori poll… Also, I only got one review… (pouts)

Mr. Bunbuns: Gryphson not own Naruto!

Lawyers: Aw man…

Mr. Bunbuns: DAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (chases after lawyers with his giant hammer, codenamed Kanraku)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Hello First Friends! Hinata, Neji, and Ryo!

3½ Years after Kyuubi…

Kakashi was putting out breakfast, also known as cereal for himself and ramen for Naruto.

"Naruto, breakfast!" called Kakashi. '3, 2, 1…'

ZOOM! An orange blur went to Naruto's seat. When the blur stopped, it was revealed to be a 3-year-old boy in an orange jumpsuit. Kakashi could still remember when he first bought it…

- Flashback -

"Naruto, why do you want an orange jumpsuit?"

"'Cause orange is Kami's gift to us all!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "…Please tell me you're joking…"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" The disturbing part was that his eyes were filled to the brim and spilling over with sincerity.

- Flashback End -

Naruto's voice snapped Kakashi out of his daze. "Sorry, what was that Naruto?"

"I said, can we go to the park today? PLEASE?" Aaaannnd… cue puppy eyes!

"Oh, all right, but eat breakfast first."

Hinata Hyuuga and her father, uncle, and cousin were at the park. Hiashi had hoped his shy daughter would make some friends, but how was she supposed to do that when she wouldn't stop clinging to his leg? He sighed.

Suddenly Hiashi felt something tugging at his pant leg… and it wasn't Hinata. Hiashi looked down and saw a kid with whisker marks in an orange jumpsuit trying to get his attention. 'The Kyuubi container…'

"Hey Mister," asked Naruto, "Who's the cute girl standing behind your leg?"

Hiashi wasn't like the other villagers and saw the boy as human, so he didn't see any harm in introducing the two to each other. "This is my daughter Hinata. Introduce yourself Hinata."

Hinata timidly stepped forward. "H-hello. I am Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto grinned. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed and started doing the finger thing she does around Naruto. 'He's so handsome…'

Naruto's grin turned into a shy one. 'Wow, she's cute!'

Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "Sorry, Hiashi… Naruto can be quite the handful sometimes, and the fact that I taught him how to use shadow clones doesn't help…" He trailed off seeing the way Naruto and Hinata were looking at each other.

The moment was broken up by Neji coming over to see what was going on and to see who managed to get Hinata to introduce herself.

Naruto grinned and turned to talk to Neji. Meanwhile, Hizashi was busy trying to apologize to Hiashi when Kakashi cut him off. "Don't worry, Naruto has that effect on people."

Hiashi nodded, then got an idea. He leaned over to whisper in Kakashi's ear. The more Kakashi heard about the idea, the more interested he got and he finally nodded.

Hiashi then turned to the trio of friends and suggested, "Since you three seem to be getting along so well, how about a sleepover at the Hyuuga compound?"

Naruto shouted, "Awesome!"

Neji just nodded.

Hinata nodded too. 'Maybe I can persuade Father to consider him as a possible suitor…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hyuuga compound, Naruto was fast asleep…

Until he heard Hinata struggling.

Naruto woke up to find a man with a Cloud hitae-ate carrying a wriggling sack.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The Cloud nin just ran. Naruto ran after him, finally catching him at the Hyuuga training gounds. The Cloud nin paused, seeing as he was out of breath. Naruto chose that moment to tackle him to the ground, knocking the sack out of his hands to reveal…

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto did a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

However, the person that appeared was definitely not a shadow clone. To put it bluntly: think a blond Sasuke with blue eyes, a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol (aka the red circle) on the back, and a green Samehada (A/N: the sword is named Ryuhada).

The Cloud nin stared at Naruto wondering how he did that.

Naruto stared at the supposed shadow clone wondering if he just made a new jutsu.

And the supposed clone waited for the Cloud nin to make a move.

The Cloud nin finally noticed the clone and went through a set of handsigns. "Thunder Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" A huge dragon of thunder appeared and went straight towards the clone. The clone just moved his sword and slashed diagonally, shouting, "Dragon Slash!" A wave of blue fire appear and hit the dragon, causing a HUGE explosion, knocking the Cloud nin unconscious.

Naruto, who was wise enough to duck even though his jaw was on the ground, stared at the "clone." Then he stared at the ninja. Then he stared at the "clone" with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, along with Hiashi and Hizashi, who managed to arrive in time to see the "clone" appear, as well as Hinata, who had wriggled out of the sack in time to see the fellow kick butt. Finally Naruto pointed at the "clone" and shouted, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?"

The clone just grinned and said in a Shikamaru-like voice, "The name's Ryo… but you can call me the roommate in your head."

Now everyone stared at Naruto. Let's see what everyone thinks:

'I knew he was awesome. I just knew it!'

'Hinata seems interested in him… if he has this kind of strength, maybe I could consider him as a potential suitor for her…' (Hiashi, for those of you who can't guess.)

'Holy… fucking… shit…' (Hizashi)

Naruto broke the silence. "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!"

Ryo just kept grinning. "Ask Kakashi about split personalities. You'll understand then. Oh, and catch, you two!" He tossed a scroll to Hinata and to Naruto, who caught them, then was gone in a blinding flash, leaving everyone to wonder what the hell just happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows, a pair of blue eyes with slits for pupils observed Naruto. Deciding to inform Inumaru of the new development, Kagesendo slipped away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GS: Chomen and Hinaru are STILL eating?!? WTF!

Ryo: I got this. (grabs a remote, presses fast-forward button)

(5 seconds later:)

Hinaru: Yahoo! I win!

Chomen: (too busy sleeping to answer)

Zario: GS says a-read and a-review, fellas!

C'mon, press the button…

A leeeettle lower…

PRESS THE STUPID BUTTON ALREADY! \|/ \|/


End file.
